Gold Kryptonite
In many cases, a Kryptonian who had lost their superpowers to gold kryptonite could pass similar hereditary traits to their offspring. As such, their children would not develop superhuman abilities under a yellow sun as they would have if their parents still maintained their powers. This was not guaranteed, however, and it was theorised some victims of gold kyptonite may be able to sire offspring born with natural Kryptonian abilities. In some situations it could also rob victims of their memory, as was the case with the Phantom Zone criminal, Quex-Ul. A temporary antidote was once developed that negated the effects of gold kryptonite for a short period of time. Superman once encountered gold kryptonite when he had to race against the Flash across the endless reaches of the universe. Post-Crisis Kryptonite only affected Kryptonians that originated from the same reality. Superman once visited a Pocket Universe, where he discovered that three Kryptonian conquerors had devastated the Earth. Superman used gold kryptonite to remove their powers. Although the criminals were apprehended, Superman elected to end their lives by exposing them to green kryptonite to prevent them threatening his own Earth. The time traveling meta-hunter Gof supplied a kid whom would take the alias Repo Man specialized Gold K that gave him superpowers. It also had the effect of causing superman to age at an accelerated rate which, in turn, caused him to lose his powers one by one. Lex Luthor's artificial gold kryptonite nullified kryptonian abilities but the effects were only temporary, albeit still deadly if exposed during compromising situations, such as Zod's followers who attacked Metallo. It's effective range was limited to only a few yards. Rebirth Alien juveniles taking after the some of earth's most notorious felons calling themselves; The Gang. Came to the home planet of said outlaws looking to make a name for themselves within the galaxian supervillain community, their leader. Rex Luthor, who took after Superman's greatest foe. Brandished a piece of Gold Kryptonite he'd found during his long trek through space to the half-kryptonian hero Superboy. All in an attempt to solidify his reputation as the greatest villain of them all. Other Media Super Friends The Super Friends' episode Darkseid's Golden Trap marks the first appearance of Gold Kryptonite in a non-comic media. On this episode, Darkseid steals the only piece of Gold Kryptonite in the universe from an intergalactic auction. Darkseid tries to use a ruse to get Superman affected by the stone, but he is tricked by Batman, who was disguised as the Man of Steel, and Firestorm uses his powers to turn the kryptonite into a bowling ball. Smallville Clark Luthor sported an "L" shaped scar on his forearm which was created by Lex Luthor using gold kryptonite.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Luthor Injustice Batman had Firestorm transmute a knife made of gold kryptonite for him which he used to cut Superman across the chest. He threatened to remove his powers permanently after the defeat of Brainiac. Later Bruce would use a device at the Fortress of Solitude to simulate gold k radiation that permanently stripped Superman of his powers before banishing him to the Phantom Zone. Justice League Action Firestorm had mistakenly transformed Metallo's Kryptonite power source into Gold Kryptonite, which in that universe caused amnesia. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * Gold kryptonite also played key roles in several non-canon stories, including the 1986 tale Superman: Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? , and later in the Superman & Batman: Generations stories. | Trivia = | Links = * }} Category:Jerry Siegel/Creator Category:George Papp/Creator Category:Materials Category:Kryptonite